ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 006
"Dueltaining Work" is the 6th episode of the series and 53rd overall. The tournament continues and Applejack's older brother, Big Mac duels against the dueltainer named Cheese Sandwich, who owns the Deck that started Pendulum Summoning, the Performapals. Featured Duel Timber Spruce vs. Cloak N' Daggers Timber controls "Dark Timber Wolf" (2400/2000) in Attack Position and 1000 Life Points while Cloak controls a face-down ("Dark Ambush") and 2100 Life Points. Turn ?: Timber "Dark Timber Wolf" attacks Cloak directly, but Cloak activates his face-down "Dark Ambush" to pay 500 Life Points (Cloak 2100 → 1600), negate the attack and destroy "Dark Timber Wolf". Turn ?: Cloak Cloak draws. He then Normal Summons "Dark Assailant" (1200/1200) in Attack Position. "Dark Assailant" attacks Timber directly (Timber 1000 → 0). Big Mac vs. Cheese Sandwich Turn 1: Big Mac Big Mac draws. He then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards. He then Normal Summons "Mecha Worker Grand Hammer" (1800/100) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to revive "Mecha Worker Max Axe" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Cheese Cheese draws. He then activates "Performapal Monkeyboard" (Left 1) and "Performapal Toucannon" (Right 9) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Performapal Jestar" (300/300), "Performapal Buggler" (1900/300) and "Performapal Swordfish" (600/600) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Performapal Jestar" to roll a die. Depending on the result, its ATK and DEF will multiply by the result. He gets a five ("Performapal Jestar": 300 → 1500/300 → 1500). He then activates the effect of "Performapal Swordfish" to reduce the ATK and DEF of all monsters Big Mac controls by 600 ("Mecha Worker Grand Hammer": 1800 → 1200/100 → 0; "Mecha Worker Max Axe": 1600 → 1000/1400 → 800). "Performapal Buggler" attacks "Grand Hammer", but Big Mac activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack and reset itself face-down. "Performapal Jestar" attacks "Max Axe", but Big Mac finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion" to negate the attack. During Cheese's End Phase, the effects of "Jestar" and "Swordfish" expire ("Jestar": 1500 → 300/1500 → 300; "Grand Hammer": 1200 → 1800/0 → 100; "Max Axe": 1000 → 1600/800 → 1400). Turn 3: Big Mac Big Mac draws. He then activates "Mecha Toolbox" to add "Mecha Tool Power Drill" and "Mecha Tool Lightning Buzzsaw" from his Deck to his hand. He then equips "Grand Hammer" with "Mecha Tool Power Drill" via its own effect. Now the equipped monster can destroy one monster applying damage calculation if it attacks. He then equips "Max Axe" with "Mecha Tool Lightning Buzzsaw" via its own effect, increasing its ATK by 500 ("Max Axe": 1600 → 2100/1400). He then activates the effect of "Max Axe" to halve the ATK of "Performapal Buggler" until the End Phase ("Performapal Buggler": 1900 → 950/300). "Max Axe" attacks and destroys "Performapal Buggler" (Cheese 4000 → 2850). "Grand Hammer" attacks "Swordfish". The effect of "Power Drill" activates, destroying "Swordfish" without applying damage calculation. Turn 4: Cheese Cheese draws. He then activates the effect of "Jestar" to roll a die. He gets a 3 ("Jestar": 300 → 900/300 → 900). He then activates "Performapal Understudy" to banish "Swordfish" and "Buggler" from his Graveyard and add "Performapal Fire Mufflerlion" and "Performapal Laugh Maker" from his Deck to his hand. He then Pendulum Summons "Performapal Fire Mufflerlion" (800/800) and "Performapal Laugh Maker" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Posirion. "Performapal Laugh Maker" attacks "Grand Hammer", Big Mac activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack, but Cheese finds and activates the Action Card "Vanishing Act" to negate the activation of "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" and return it to the bottom of Big Mac's Deck. Since Big Mac controls a monster whose current ATK is higher then its original ATK, the effect of "Laugh Maker" activates, increase its ATK by 1000 ("Laugh Maker": 2500 → 3500/2000) until the end of the Battle Phase. "Laugh Maker" destroys "Grand Hammer" (Big Mac 4000 → 2300). He then activates the effect of "Fire Mufflerlion" to increase the ATK of "Laugh Maker" by 200 ("Laugh Maker": 3500 → 3700/2000). "Laugh Maker" attacks and destroys "Max Axe" (Big Mac 2300 → 700). "Jestar" attacks Big Mac directly, but Big Mac activates the effect of the "Mecha Worker Saw Cutter" in his Graveyard, banishing it to halve the Battle Damage (Big Mac 700 → 250). Turn 5: Big Mac Big Mac draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates "Blue Mecha Mechanic" (Left 2) and "Pink Mecha Mechanic" (Right 5) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Mecha Worker Screw Driver" (1500/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Blue Mecha Mechanic" to revive "Grand Hammer" in Attack Position with 0 ATK and DEF (0/0). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Red Mecha Mechanic" to fuse "Mecha Worker Screw Driver" with "Grand Hammer" in order to Fusion Summon "Advanced Mecha Worker Cyber Handyman" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to add "Scrap Summon" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Scrap Summon" to pay half his Life Points (Big Mac 250 → 125) and revive "Power Drill" and "Lightning Buzzsaw" in Attack Position with 0 ATK and DEF (0/0) (0/0). He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Power Drill" with "Lightning Buzzsaw" in order to Fusion Summon "Advanced Mecha Tool Drill Saw" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to equip itself to "Cyber Handyman", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Cyber Handyman": 2600 → 3600/2100). "Cyber Handyman" attacks "Jestar", but Cheese finds and activates the Action Card "High Dive" to increase the ATK of "Jestar" by 1000, but Big Mac activates the second effect of "Drill Saw" to negate the activation of "High Dive" and destroy it. "Cyber Handyman" then destroys "Jestar" (Cheese 2850 → 0).